Cherami Leigh
Texas|relatives = Jon Christie (Husband)|nationality = American|she_has_dubbed_in = Los Angeles|estado = Active|dubbing_entrance = 2007 (12 years)}} 8D9D4C35-1AA3-4026-ACF1-C8AE21A655B8.jpeg|Ayame in Gundam Build Divers. 66497C6B-9888-4371-AB00-34F564DCEA23.jpeg|Asuna Yuuki in Sword Art Online and Sword Art Online: Alicization. 3661A888-7FC6-4805-930D-F52CB2735618.jpeg|Minako Aino/Sailor Venus in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 4AD523CB-8C84-44DA-975F-C76B1DDA1EB3.jpeg|Elizabeth Midford in Black Butler II and Black Butler: Book of Circus. F2339E9A-2B0B-412F.-9558-ABA15213C534.jpeg|Haruna in anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day B5A4C97D-9068-4A36-9B08-F33ADB8AB5A5.jpeg|Pixie-Bob in My Hero Academia. 60F942C2-3E02-4CA3-B608-0CA2168F0E36.jpeg|Mayu Hashimoto in Zetman. 830EC798-F3E2-4DA9-B52C-1808D0201C68.jpeg|Sai Kashiwagi in Peach Girl FA45F9C1-8D23-4382-8C0A-8FC139925DD2.jpeg|Setsuna Sakurasaki in Negima!?, Negimal!?: Spring and Negima!?: Summer. AE48FCF4-267A-4CF5-A1B4-E2AFCF268770.jpeg|Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail. WOWVertigo.png|Vertigo in World of Winx. Cherami Leigh is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing Himawari Kunogi in xxxHOLiC, Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail, Asuna in Sword Art Online, Natsumi Hinata in Sgt. Frog, Patty Thompson in Soul Eater, Primula in Shuffle! and Shana in Shakugan no Shana II and Shakugan no Shana III. Filmography 'Anime Series' *A Certain Magical Index II - Kazari Uiharu *A Certain Magical Index III - Kazari Uiharu *A Certain Scientific Railgun - Kazari Uiharu *A Certain Scientific Railgun S - Kazari Uiharu *Ai Tenchi Muyo! - Ayeka *Anime-Gataris - Additional Voices *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day - Haruna *Aria the Scarlet Ammo - Additional Voices *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time - Miharu Takeshita *Baccano! - Mary Beriam *Back Street Girls: Gokudols - Mari Tachibana *Baki - Kozue Matsumoto *Bamboo Blade - Tamaki Kawazoe *Big Windup! - Chiyo Shinooka *Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Natsumi Hayamiya *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 - Natsumi Hayamiya *Black Blood Brothers - Chan *Black Butler - Elizabeth Midford, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus - Elizabeth Midford *Black Butler II - Elizabeth Midford *Black Cat - Aya, Additional Voices *Blassreiter - Katarzyna (ep7), Snow *Blue Exorcist - Yuri Egin *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations - Sarada Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi, Kurotsuchi (ep24), Young Woman (ep17) *Brave Witches - Yoshika Miyafuji (ep9) *Bungo Stray Dogs - Kyouka Izumi *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility - Hanabi Ikuta, Additional Voices *Casshern Sins - Wrench, Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion - Kae (ep6), Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties - Chayka *Cells at Work! - Red Blood Cell, Erythroblast *Claymore - Eva, Pamela (ep21), Uma (ep21), Young Clare, Yuliana, Additional Voices *Coppelion - Kanon Ozu *Corpse Princess - Itsuki Yamagami *Cøde:Breaker - Nenene Fujiwara *D.Gray-Man - Road Kamelot, Additional Voices *D.Gray-Man: Hallow - Road Kamelot *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire - Kiriko Kiyuna *Dance in the Vampire Bund - Mei Ren *Dance with Devils - Additional Voices *Darker than Black - July, Mai Kashiwagi *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor - July *Devilman: Crybaby - Mikiko Kawamoto *Divine Gate - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- - Sieglinde Baumgard *ERASED - Airi Katagiri *Fairy Tail - Lucy Heartfilia, Anna Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley *Fate/Extra: Last Encore - Misao Amari *Freezing - Chiffon Fairchild *Freezing: Vibration - Chiffon Fairchild *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Elicia Hughes, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero - Mami Izumi (ep1) *Garo: The Animation - Fana (ep14) *Garo: The Crimson Moon - Princess Kaguya *Garo: Vanishing Line - Lizzy, Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt - Mai Taniyama *Good Luck Girl! - Additional Voices *Gundam Build Divers - Ayame *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Beatrice *Heaven's Lost Property - Tsukino Hououin (ep10) *Hell Girl - Saki Kirino (ep14), Additional Voices *Heroic Age - Yuty La *Hi Score Girl - Boy 3, Girl 3, Koharu Mama, Makoto Ono, Moemi Goda, Mori (ep2) *Hyouka - Quiz Club Vice President (ep13) *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Plutia *ID-0 - Maya Mikuri *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor - Bachou Mouki *Inazuma Eleven: Ares - Sandra Fischer *Initial D: Fourth Stage - Kazumi Akiyama *Initial D: Second Stage - Kazumi Akiyama *Interviews with Monster Girls - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? - Eucliwood Hellscythe *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead - Eucliwood Hellscythe *K: Return of Kings - Douhan Hirasaka (ep9), Jungle Announcer (ep9) *Kantai Collection - Mutsuki *Kaze no Stigma - Ayano Kannagi *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Honoka Shirahama, Makoto Himeno (ep8) *Kuromukuro - Yukina Shirahane *Last Hope - Emilia Valli *Level E - Fujii (ep11) *Linebarrels of Iron - Shizuna Endo *Lost Song - Rin *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus - Uruchi Minaya *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Sasakibe (ep3) *Mob Psycho 100 - Tome Kurata, Member (ep11) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED - Cagalli Yula Athha *My Bride is a Mermaid - Lunar Edomae *My Hero Academia - Pixie-Bob *Nabari no Ou - Shijima *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi - Setsuna Sakurazaki/'Student No.15', Akira Okochi/Student No.6 *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Pen-Pen (VSI Los Angeles Dub) *Oh! Edo Rocket - Shunpei *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Machiko Himura (ep12) *One Piece - Aisa, Carol Masterson (ep50), Miss Goldenweek, Pepper, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *Ouran High School Host Club - Kirimi Nekozawa *Overlord - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Kneesocks, Naked Little Girl (ep4B), Additional Voices *Peach Girl - Sae Kashiwagi *Pop Team Epic - Popuko A (ep5) *Psycho-Pass - Mika Shimotsuki *Psycho-Pass 2 - Mika Shimotsuki *Ragnarok The Animation - Additional Voices *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars - Noa *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ - Yuki Maeno *Rosario + Vampire - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Kyoko Aono *Sailor Moon - Minako Aino/'Sailor Venus' (2014 Viz Dub), Dream Princess (ep11; 2014 Viz Dub) *Sailor Moon Crystal - Minako Aino/'Sailor Venus' *Sailor Moon R - Minako Aino/'Sailor Venus' (2015 Viz Dub), Nipasu (ep15; 2015 Viz Dub) *Sands of Destruction - Anne (ep6), Seth (ep6), Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Makoto Hozumi *Save Me! Lollipop - Riru *School Rumble - Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester - Ghost Girl, Satsuki Tawaraya *Sekirei - Hibiki *Sekirei: Pure Engagement - Hibiki, Sekirei (ep2) *Sgt. Frog - Natsumi Hinata *Shakugan no Shana II (Second) - Shana *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) - Shana *Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Servant B (ep3) *Shiki - Sunako Kirishiki *Shin-chan - Kylie (ep54), TV Daughter (ep7), Yaz Heiresz, Additional Voices *Shuffle! - Primula *Snow White with the Red Hair - Additional Voices *Soul Eater - Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Soul Eater NOT! - Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Space☆Dandy - Additional Voices *Steins;Gate - Suzuha Amane, Yuki Amane (ep25) *Steins;Gate 0 - Suzuha Amane, Yuki Amane *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Lottie Gelh *Strike Witches - Yoshika Miyafuji *Strike Witches: 501st JOINT FIGHTER WING Take Off! - Yoshika Miyafuji *Strike Witches 2 - Yoshika Miyafuji *Suzuka - Player (ep22), Additional Voices *Sword Art Online - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' *Sword Art Online: Alicization - Asuna/Asuna Yuuki *Sword Art Online II - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water - Fan Xinglou *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Kuu Orla, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith - Cecily Campbell *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk - Uoo Roo *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk - Uoo Roo *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Suzuran *Twin Star Exorcists - Haruka Kaibara, Kiyomi's Daughter, Lady *Ultimate Otaku Teacher - Additional Voices *Violet Evergarden - Iris Cannary *Witchblade - Naomi *xxxHOLiC - Himawari Kunogi, Girl (ep1) *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn - Additional Voices *Zetman - Child (ep3), Mayu Hashimoto, News Anchor, Woman (ep1) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing - Chiffon Fairchild 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion - Kazari Uiharu *Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic - Elizabeth Midford *Blame! - Tae, Village Child A, Young Boy A *Boruto: Naruto the Movie - Sarada Uchiha *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street - Additional Voices *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence - Biyomon, Maki Himekawa, Yokomon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession - Biyomon, Maki Himekawa, Yokomon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination - Biyomon, Maki Himekawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future - Biyomon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss - Biyomon, Maki Himekawa, Yokomon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion - Biyomon, Maki Himekawa *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies - Pansy *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Lucy Heartfilia *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry - Lucy Heartfilia *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! - Liechtenstein *K: Missing Kings - Douhan Hirasaka *Mai Mai Miracle - Ms. Hizuru, Additional Voices *Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms - Leilia *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower - Claudia Peer *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: December Sky - Claudia Peer *Psycho-Pass: The Movie - Mika Shimotsuki *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie - Shana *Steins;Gate: The Movie − Load Region of Déjà Vu - Suzuha Amane *Strike Witches: The Movie - Yoshika Miyafuji *Summer Wars - Mao Jinnouchi *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike - Estellise Sidos Heurassein *Trigun: Badlands Rumble - Young Amelia *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Himawari Kunogi, Spirit A *Your Name - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder - Elizabeth Midford (ep2) *Black Butler II - Elizabeth Midford *Burst Angel: Infinity - Shirley, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled - Additional Voices *Master of Martial Hearts - Natsume Honma *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring - Setsuna Sakurazaki/'Student No.15', Akira Okochi/Student No.6 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer - Setsuna Sakurazaki/'Student No.15', Akira Okochi/Student No.6 *Shakugan no Shana S - Shana *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar - Wahanly Shume *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations - Satsuki Yatōji 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers - Liechtenstein *Hetalia: The Beautiful World - Liechtenstein *Hetalia: World Series - Additional Voices *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Additional Voices *Pokémon Generations - Iris (ep13) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (201)